


Schenk mir keine roten Rosen

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Valentinstag
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Hält der Valentinstag, was er verspricht?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Antwort auf die Challenge von 120_minuten. Prompt ‚Valentinstag'  
> Beta: Birgit - vielen lieben Dank

Es gab Tage, an denen sich Coreen fragte, was sie getan hatte, um so bestraft zu werden. Nicht nur, dass all ihre Freundinnen Valentinsgeschenke und Karten bekommen hatten, ihre Mitbewohnerin, Lillian, hatte selig grinsend ihr gemeinsames Wohnzimmer mit ihrer Kollektion dekoriert. Zudem zierte jetzt ein großer Rosenstrauß den Esstisch.

Selbst Vicky hatte heute Abend ein Date und Coreen gebeten, rechtzeitig Feierabend zu machen. Zuerst hielt Coreen das für eine gute Idee und dachte, dass der Tag doch nicht so schlecht enden würde, wie er begonnen hatte. Eine Minute nachdem Vicky weg war, war sie nach Hause gefahren, hatte sie sich in Schale geworfen und auf den Weg zum ‚Underground' gemacht.

Doch die Deko ihres Lieblingsclubs vertrieb mit einem Schlag ihre gute Laune.

Gab es denn keinen Ort, der diesem schrecklichen 'Feiertag' Widerstand bot? Sie hatte gehofft, hier vor der ‚Friede-Freude-rosa-Eierkuchen'-Atmosphäre in Sicherheit zu sein. Doch über der Tanzfläche hingen hunderte Herzen. Gut, sie waren schwarz, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es kitschige Herzchen waren.

„Hallo! Ich bin ein einsames Herz und möchte die Nacht nicht allein verbringen. Ich habe etwas für dich.“

Gleichzeitig reichte er ihr eine Rose. Eine Plastikrose.

Abschätzend sah Coreen ihren Gegenüber an. Nicht nur der Spruch, und die Blume, nein der ganze Typ war billig.

„Zieh Leine. Mit dieser Nummer kannst du vielleicht auf einer Seniorenparty eine Oma aufreißen, aber mich nicht. Und die Blume... sie ist einfach nur schrecklich.“

Coreen ging zur Bar, um sich etwas zu trinken zu besorgen, als drei Typen gleichzeitig versuchten, ihr einen Drink zu spendieren. Da hatte sie genug.

Der Valentinstag konnte stattfinden, aber bitteschön ohne sie.

Genervt verließ sie den Club.

Egal, was Vicky sagen würde, das Büro war das einzige Refugium. Wenig später betrat sie die Suite 206. Nachdem sie im Bad ihre Haare in eine normale Frisur gezwängt hatte, setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch.

Coreen hoffte, dass Vicky sehr spät zurück kam – möglichst dann, wenn sie selbst bereits auf dem Heimweg war. Hatte Vicky sich mit Henry zum Videoabend getroffen? Oder war sie mit Mike zum chinesischen Essen verabredet? Oder hatte sie es endlich geschafft, mit beiden gleichzeitig ein Date auszumachen?

In dem Fall würde Coreen zu gerne Mäuschen spielen. Aber wahrscheinlich würden sich Henry und Mike derart über eine Kleinigkeit zerstreiten, dass sie sich gegenseitig an die Kehle gingen.

Seufzend verbannte Coreen das Bild von Henry, der Mike biss, in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirns und machte sich daran, die letzten Bandaufzeichnungen abzutippen.

 

Ein lauter Knall riss Coreen aus ihrer Konzentration. Sie sah auf die Uhr - kurz vor Mitternacht. So lange hatte sie gar nicht bleiben wollen.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu bemuttern, Mike. Ich bin verdammt noch mal alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich tue.“

Der Knall war die Tür, die hinter Mike ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Oh ja! Es war dunkel und du hast versucht, den Taschendieb davon abzuhalten, die alte Frau auszurauben.“

„Hätte ich etwa zusehen sollen, wie er sie in die Gosse schubste? Verdammt, du warst noch im Restaurant, da musste ich eingreifen.“

Vicky betrat ihr Büro und Mike stürmte hinter ihr her. Dass er die Tür zuknallte, dämpfte die ihre Stimmen kaum merklich.

„Und was hat es dir gebracht? Du bist gegen einen Laternenpfahl gerannt. Schau in den Spiegel, dann weißt du, warum ich mir Sorgen mache.“

„Er hat die Handtasche nicht bekommen und wird es sich zwei Mal überlegen, ob er wieder jemanden überfallen wird.“

„Und hast du dabei eine Sekunde daran gedacht, was mit mir ist?“

„Mit dir?“

„Ja, verdammt noch mal, mit mir. Ich komme nichtsahnend aus dem Restaurant und eine ältere Dame bittet mich um Hilfe, weil eine Frau den Dieb ihrer Tasche verfolgt. Ich hatte für diese Nacht andere Pläne. Ein Eisbeutel gehörte nicht dazu.“

Coreen seufzte leise. Klar, Mike hatte heute bestimmt auf mehr als einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gehofft.

„Ich auch, aber ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass der Dieb mitsamt Beute das Weite sucht.“

„Vicky...“

Es klopfte an der Eingangstür und Henry betrat Coreens Reich. Sie legte den Finger auf ihre Lippen.

„Pssst, sei ruhig, ich will wissen, wie es ausgeht.“

„Sie streiten.“

Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Coreen war sicher, dass Henry wusste, wer in Vickys Büro war, und schon als er das Gebäude betreten hatte, ihre Auseinandersetzung gehört hatte.

„Mike, du bist mein bester Freund, warst jahrelang mein Partner. Du solltest mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht anders handeln konnte. Ich...“

Ihre Stimme wurde zu leise, als das Coreen sie hätte verstehen können, deswegen blickte sie Henry an, doch der schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtisch und lugte auf ihren Bildschirm. Doch da war nur ein Word Dokument mit einem Bericht zu einem abgeschlossenen Routinefall zu sehen.

„Du bist zu neugierig, Henry. Wie wär's mit einem Deal? Du sagst mir, was sich abspielt, und ich erzähle dir alles über unseren aktuellen Fall.“

„Von mir erfährst du nichts.“

Bittend sah Coreen ihn an.

„Henry, mein Tag war schrecklich genug, ich brauche ein Betthupferl.“

„Was ist denn so Schreckliches passiert?“

„Valentinstag. Alles ist rosa und jeder will mit mir glücklich sein. Ein Typ dachte, mich mit einer billigen Plastikrose ins Bett zu bekommen.“

„Natürlich. Das ist ein schwerer Schicksalsschlag.“

Coreen kannte den Vampir lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich über sie lustig machte, und schmollte. Sie wollte gerade wieder den Kopfhörer aufsetzen und weitertippen, als Henry ihre Hand berührte. Seine Finger waren kühl, doch Coreen fühlte eine Hitzewelle, die durch ihren Körper raste. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Wenn du eines Tages den richtigen Mann gefunden hast, dann wird der Valentinstag auch für dich eine besondere Bedeutung haben.“

Mit Henry würde er bestimmt etwas ganz besonderes sein.

„Hat er denn für dich eine besondere Bedeutung?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann neigte er lauschend den Kopf.

Coreen sah zu der Milchglasscheibe, hinter der Vicky und Mike stritten. Es war viel zu ruhig.

„Störe ich, wenn ich dort reingehe?“

„Nein.“ Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind mehrere Meter voneinander entfernt und schweigen sich an. Ich kann nur ihre Herzschläge hören.“

„Gut.“

Coreen druckte die Berichte aus, die sie bereits geschrieben hatte und legte sie in eine Mappe. Sie stand auf, atmete noch einmal durch und betrat dann schwungvoll Vickys Büro.

Es war so, wie Henry es gesagt hatte. Vicky hatte sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch verschanzt und Mike saß auf der Couch. Dabei starrten sie sich an, als ob sie sich jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen wollten.

„Coreen? Was machst du denn hier, wolltest du nicht ausgehen?“

Es tat weh, nicht bemerkt zu werden. Coreen schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und sah Vicky an. Ihr Boss hatte auf der Stirn, direkt über dem linken Auge, eine große Beule, die leicht lila glänzte.

„Vicky, wenn du die Beule nicht bald kühlst, dann hast du morgen ein Veilchen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Mir geht es gut, ich habe nur den Stolz unseres Superbullen verletzt, weil ich Jagd auf einen Dieb gemacht habe.“

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass du nachtblind bist und dich unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hast. Du hättest von dem Aufprall eine Gehirnerschütterung bekommen können.“

„Mike, mir geht es gut. Es tut mir leid, dass ich uns den Abend verdorben habe, schrecklich leid. Besonders nach dem Dinner, das du für uns ausgesucht hast.“

Coreen wurde hellhörig, aber da die beiden in einem halbwegs vernünftigen Tonfall miteinander umgingen, entschied sie sich für den taktischen Rückzug. Sie ging ins Badezimmer, um einen nassen Lappen zu holen.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass wir einen schöneren Abend gehabt hätten, wenn ich den Dieb nicht verfolgt hätte? Ich hätte mir deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht.“

„Ich weiß.“ Mike seufzte laut auf. „Weißt du was? Wir hatten einen schönen Abend beim Chinesen und den Rest vergessen wir einfach. Ich meine Erwartungen, du den Dieb, der über alle Berge ist. Ich ruf dich morgen an.“

Coreen betrat wieder das Büro. Vicky stand vor der Tür, so dass sie Mike, der auch aufgestanden war, im Weg war. Sie berührte seinen Arm und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Manche Traditionen kann man nicht als Freunde fortführen, wenn man sie als Geliebte angefangen hat. Selbst ohne Dieb hätte ich deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen können.“

Er sah einen Moment auf sie hinab, dann nickte er.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so laut geworden bin.“

„Danke, Mike.“

Vicky stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, gab Mike einen Kuss auf die Wange und gab dann den Weg frei.

Als Mike den Raum verließ, schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich. Vicky blickte ihm hinterher.

Nach einer Minute räusperte Coreen sich und ihr Boss schreckte auf.

„Was!“

„Hier ist ein Tuch für deine Beule.“ Sie reichte Vicky den Lappen.

„Danke.“

Vicky presste ihn gegen die Stirn und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Wenn du mich noch brauchst...“ Coreen machte eine hilflose Handbewegung.

„Nein.“ Vicky wollte den Kopf schütteln, stöhnte leise auf und hielt ganz still. „Ich komm schon klar. Mach Feierabend, ich sehe dich morgen.“

Coreen nickte und ging.

Henry war nicht mehr da. Er war wahrscheinlich in dem Moment gegangen, als Mike die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Seufzend setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch, um aufzuräumen und ihren Computer runter zu fahren, als sie eine schwarze Karte auf ihrem Platz sah.

Einfach nur schwarz, kein Herz, kein gar nichts.

Neugierig schlug Coreen die Karte auf.

Auf der linken Seite hatte Henry mit silbernem Stift eine Skizze gemalt, in der eine Frau einen Mann mit einem Rosenstrauß verprügelte.

Auf der anderen Seite stand. ‚Einen Rosenstrauß wirst du von mir nie bekommen, aber du hast einen festen Platz in meinem Herzen.'

Als Coreen merkte, dass sie die Karte an ihre Brust drückte, blickte sie sich erschrocken um. Aber es war ja niemand da, der ihre Schwäche hätte bemerken können.

Lächelnd machte sie Feierabend. Die Karte hatte sie eingesteckt. Sie würde einen Ehrenplatz bekommen.


End file.
